Means to an End
by Isisthatcan
Summary: Johnny’s tired of waiting and Sam’s betrayal has put him in the perfect position to speed his plan up...
1. Chapter 1

Means to an End

Means to an End

Summary: Johnny's tired of waiting and Sam's betrayal has put him in the perfect position to speed things up...

AN: Set at the end of 4583(ish, I'm pretty sure that's right but I'll check…) and as brilliant as the Johnny/Sam storyline is turning out to be (I'm in England so it hasn't finished yet) this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. I know it's similar to my other story but i just had to write this and hopefully it will give me the inspiration to continue on with that one as well...

Warning: Contains implied adult themes.

HaA-HaA-HaA

Johnny watched through the window as Matilda slept, his eyes tracing the lines of her slender body. It had been so long since he'd held a woman, since he'd touched soft, smooth skin and it certainly looked like the young girl in front of him had that. All he had to do was touch it to find out, touch and then do whatever else he pleased. She wouldn't be able to stop him and it would be satisfying in more ways than one, not only would he relive himself of some burdened desires but it would be another way to get back at Dalby; he'd been so in love with her, Johnny knew he probably still loved her, and what a perfect revenge that would be, to rip Ric's heart out through her. No, Johnny thought, not the perfect revenge, the beginning of a perfect revenge.

Smiling grimly to himself Johnny turned and quickly walked back into his 'room', bending over to his backpack where he kept his trusty knife. He'd done enough waiting. He'd almost got Sally when he'd threatened one bystander, threatening this particular victim would get him both her attention and Ric's.

Walking back into the hall he didn't pause as he opened the door to the main house and moved into the living room.

"What are you doing?!" A voice hissed from behind him as a small hand enclosed around his arm.

Yanking his arm forwards Johnny pulled Sam's body into his before twisting her arm as she tried to push him away.

"We had a deal!" She whispered harshly, bravely, but her terrified eyes gave her away.

"Well i'm breaking it!" Johnny whispered fiercely back, he didn't want to wake the sleeping girl, it wasn't time for that yet "I'm not waiting any longer. I want both Sally and Ric here now, and she is the perfect way to do that. I've played the waiting game long enough, it's time i took control. And if you want you're little part in this to stay quiet then you'd better not interfere!"

Pushing Sam backwards and onto the floor Johnny towered over her menacingly, but continued in a harsh whisper "I don't have anything against you Sam. I've no reason to cross you, s'long as you don't cross me. Stay out of this and keep quiet about your part in helping me and this is the last time you see me."

Sam stared up at him and Johnny just smiled back down at her as he slowly lowered himself to crouch at her level. "If you wanna help your little friend here I'd make sure Sally and Ric know what's happening as soon as possible. You don't want to leave me on my own with her too long, trust me. I'm a lonely man and she's such a pretty little thing." And as her eyes widened at his meaning Johnny brought back his fist and punched her in the face, knocking her out cold. Turning back to the sleeping girl, Johnny grimaced slightly as she started to stir and then moved closer, grabbing a cushion as he went. This would work a lot better if she wasn't conscious he decided.

HaA-HaA-HaA

Tony walked slowly down his front walk, his head down, thinking of all the things that had happened that evening, of how such a brilliant night had turned into such a tragic one. He couldn't wait to get to bed and just let go of today. Tomorrow had to be better after all.

Looking up as he approached Tony immediately felt the hiars on the back of his neck rise; something wasn't right. Slowing down, he continued cautiously, edging his way towards the front door, which he could see was wide open. Approaching carefully Tony suddenly leapt forwards as he noticed the prone figure of Sam on the floor.

Dropping to his knees beside her Tony reached for her neck, praying for a pulse as he stared down at the pale, blood-covered face of his daughter-in-law. Finding one, albeit it a weak one, Tony reached for his phone with one hand, whilst gently shaking Sam with the other. Punching in his son's mobile number Tony gently spoke to Sam.

"Sam? Sam, it's Tony. Can you hear me? Can you wake up? Sam? Sam."

Placing his phone next to his ear, Tony was just in time to hear his son's answer.

"Jack?!"

"Dad what's wrong?"

"You have to get here right away, and with an ambulance and soem police. It's Sam, she's unconscious and bleeding and i think she'd been attacked."

"Oh my god... Are you at home? Just tell her to hang on. I'll be there with back-up in five minutes!"

"Okay, just hurry Jack." Tony sighed into the phone as he ehard his son's yells for an ambulance and squad car to his address before the phone went dead.

Dropping it to the ground Tony reached over and stroked Sam's arms with both hands, careful not to jostle her but to keep a pressure on her to help her wake up. After a minute of doing this and whispering comforting words, Tony felt her stir slightly.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and Tony smiled encouragingly when she focused on him.

"It's okay Sam, you're alright. Jack's on his way. You're going to be alright." Tony soothed as he heard cars pulling up outside.

"T-Tony-" Sam whispered, trying to reach fro him.

"It's alright Sam, just lie still. Help's here."

"N-no... you don't... don't understand..." She muttered feebly as Jack raced into the room, followed closely by another officer and two paramedics.

"Dad!"

"She just woke up. I was trying to get her to calm down." Tony said quickly as he got up to make room for his son and the paramedic "I just found her like this, lying on the floor with the door open." He added to the second officer who was surveying the room.

"Sam honey, can you hear me?" Jack asked as the paramedic flashed a light in Sam's eyes.

"You have to find him, stop him... before-" Sam sucked in a breath harshly as the paramedic moved his hands over her shoulders.

"We're going to need a neck-brace and stretcher." He said before signalling to his partner.

"He took her." Sam whispered, once regaining her breath.

"Took who? Sam do you know what happened?" Jack leant closer to her, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"I interrupted him... came to check on Mattie because of what you said and found him standing over her..."

"Who?" Jack asked, before sucking in a deep breath and continuing shakily "Cooper?"

Tony let out a strangled 'no' before darting from the room in the direction of Mattie's bedroom, calling her name as he went

"He was watching her... watching her sleep on the sofa. I just froze and he came for me..." Sam continued, her voice still a whisper.

"Jack she's not here." Tony said desperately, re-entering the room.

"He said to pass on a message..." Sam murmured, her eyes falling shut "He said to let Sally and Ric know... that only they could get her back..."

"She's unconscious," The paramedic said "Alright let's get her on a stretcher and get her to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you." Jack said immediately.

"What about Matilda?" Tony asked desperately.

"I'll get a bulletin out straight away," Jack's partner said "They can't be too far away, if we start a search immediately we might be able to head him off."

"Let me know what's happening at the hospital," Jack said as he watched Sam get lifted onto a stretcher "I'll ask Sam for more details as soon as she's awake and well enough to give us an accurate retelling of events."

"What can i do?" Tony asked.

"Go get Rory. You won't be able to stay here tonight, we'll need to do tests and look for evidence, clues. And i want Rory somewhere safe. The guard will be increased at the hospital for both Sam and Sally so i'll be a lot happier if you're both there."

"Okay, i'll go get him and meet you at the hospital." Tony said, watching as Jack just nodded and followed the paramedics with Sam.

Looking around his living room Tony sighed as despair began to set in. It seemed like tomorrow wasn't going to be better after all, it probably was going to be much, much worse...

HaA-HaA-HaA

Well, it was just rotting my brain away so I thought I'd let you all read it and see what you thought. If you like then I've got another few chapters already written so there is more if you want it! Feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to SaieSaie and Matty-and-Luke-forever for the reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying this story as I think I'm really going to run with it

AN: Thanks to SaieSaie and Matty-and-Luke-forever for the reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying this story as I think I'm really going to run with it!

Warning: Contains adult language and implied adult themes.

HaA-HaA-HaA

Mattie woke with a sudden jolt as she was bumped into something. Opening her eyes slowly her mind fumbled with what was in front of her and what should've been in front of her. She went to sleep in her living room, on the sofa, after crying about Mr Baker. She'd been upset and tired and had just wanted to close her eyes for a few minutes. Then what had happened? Because she certainly wasn't in her living room now.

Panic washed over Mattie as she struggled to sit up. Her hands and feet were bound together with some kind of cord and there was a gag around her mouth, loose enough to let her breath easily and not cause pain but so that she couldn't form any words or sounds. Trying to push herself upwards she fell over painfully as the van or truck or whatever transport she was in jolted again. What had happened? Why was she here, tied up?

Forcing herself to calm down, as she clearly wasn't going anywhere, Matilda tried to remember. They were going to go camping, her, Belle and Drew, then they'd gotten the call about Dan and had headed home. Mattie had gone straight to her home as she hadn't wanted to crowd Drew and Belle and Leah, who would all be grieving deeply. So she'd gone home and had ended up falling asleep on the couch. And something had woken her up then as well, although not completely. She could just remember starting to wake up when someone had spoken, someone had called her 'princess' and then everything went black. Mattie couldn't remember anything, from that point onwards to when she'd just woken up.

The truck jolted again and Mattie was thrown to the side, her arm catching painfully on a heavy metal reel. Crying out as she landed no sound evaded her gag and the earlier panic she had fought down returned even stronger. The word princess kept circling around in her mind as she tried to think who would do this; who and why? And then it came to her and Mattie wanted to scream again as terror shot through her like water shoots from a hose. She knew who was behind this, she knew who had taken her from her home. It was Johnny.

HaA-HaA-HaA

"Jack!" Tony called out as he led Rory to where the nurses had told him Sam was being treated.

"Dad, Rory." Jack met them halfway as they approached, bending to hug his step-son in greeting and staying on his level as he continued to talk "Your mom's going to be fine, she's just got a minor concussion. She'll be sore for a few days and they want to keep her in over night but otherwise she's fine. We can take her home tomorrow."

"Will it be safe?" Rory asked "If he attacked mum once and he's still around-"

"It'll be fine. Your mum and you will both be safe at home. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Johnny's not after either of you okay? There's nothing to be scared of. Now do you want to see her?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, she's right through those doors. I'll be in in just a minute." Jack pointed out and watched Rory go before he turned to his father.

"Did Sam say anything else?" Tony asked immediately. "About why he took Mattie?"

"It seems like Johnny knows he can't just wait for another opportunity to get Sally or Ric. From what Sam said and the way she said it, he's taken Mattie as a hostage to make them go to him."

"Oh my god." Tony ran his hands through his hair as he backed away from his son, turning in circles as he processed the words.

"And there's something else," Jack said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Sam said that Johnny implied about a time limit. Or rather what he would do if he was left with Matilda for too long on his own. He told her about how lonely he was and how Mattie was… H-he said she was pretty."

"No." Tony said desperately, his eyes searching his son's for any chance that the implication didn't mean what he thought it meant "No..."

"Dad, you know what Johnny Cooper's like, we all do. I... I don't know what to say." Jack replied hopelessly as he watched his father pacing.

"That bastard! If he does one thing to her..." Tony exploded, turning back to face Jack.

"Tony?!"

Both men turned to face Rachel as she approached them.

"Julie just rang me and told me Sam had been attacked. What's going on?" She looked at both of them as she spoke but reached out for Tony as she did so, asking him another question without putting it into words.

"She went to ours and interrupted Johnny about to take Matilda," Jack answered dully as Tony gripped her hand for support "He knocked her out and Dad found her."

"Is she alright?" Rachel asked as she moved closer to Tony "Is Mattie alright as well? That must've been a terrible shock for her."

"We don't know. Johnny took her." Tony replied, his voice strained.

Rachel's eyes widened, looking between the two men and after a moment she pulled Tony into a hug "I'm so sorry."

"I'm supposed to look after her." He barely whispered into her hair "And now she's alone with that monster and he told Sam that he was going to... that he was going to-to..."

"Sssh, it's alright." Rachel whispered as she held him tighter "Everything will be alright."

"I have to go tell Sally." Jack said "If Rory asks tell him I'll be back shortly."

Rachel just nodded as she and Tony stayed locked in their embrace.

HaA-HaA-HaA

Miles looked up as there was a knock from the door and was about to say enter when Sally beat him to it.

"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep!" He admonished.

"All i ever do is sleep," she countered as the door opened to reveal Jack.

"Well you need your rest."

"Stop fussing," Sally reprimanded but she was smiling so Miles just sat back in his chair "Jack, this is a surprise."

"And i'm afraid it's not a good one," He responded "There's been an incident."

"What's happened? Is it to do with Johnny?" Sally asked, sitting up in bed as Miles mirrored her action in his chair.

"He attacked Sam tonight at Dad's place." Jack said.

"Oh my god, is she alright?" Sally responded immediately.

"What was he doing there?" Miles asked incredulously.

"She has a minor concussion and some bruising but otherwise she's alright. And in answer to your question Miles, he was there to get a way of bringing you and Ric to him." Jack stopped there, his hurt clouding his face as he met Sally's eyes.

"What happened, what has he done?" Sally demanded urgently.

"He's taken Matilda hostage," Jack said, staring into Sally's eyes "And told Sam to tell you and Ric that they only way she's making it out alive is if he gets you two instead."

HaA-HaA-HaA

Dun, dun… Durr! My attempt at a little cliffhanger… So hoped you liked and reviews are always welcome! More to come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad people are enjoying it

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad people are enjoying it. And you'll have to wait until next chapter I'm afraid Saiesaie, but hopefully it won't be disappointing…

Oh, and I'm trying to stick with continuity as best I can but if there's something I've missed or doesn't make sense please let me know and that way I can make the story as realistic as possible. Or as realistic as you can get when it's an AU…

Warning: Contains implied adult themes.

HaA-HaA-HaA

"That monster... I mean, how could he? First Colleen and now Matilda." Sally raged.

"Sal, you need to calm down." Miles said, reaching for her hand.

"Calm down? When Johnny Cooper has Matilda? I don't think so and... Oh my god, Ric. Does he know? He's going to go crazy when he finds out."

"I thought I'd talk to you about it before letting him know. Not many people know at the minute and that could work in our favour for a little while. Having Ric know... well, he's not known for his subtlety but..."

"But what?" Miles asked.

"Sam says that Johnny made it clear to her what he wanted and I've no doubt in my mind that he'll do everything he can to get it so if we don't tell Ric..."

"You think he'll find a way of doing so." Sally finished.

"And not in a good way," Jack added "I also think I should tell you what else Johnny said, or rather implied, that isn't going to help the situation any further, especially where Ric's concerned."

"What?"

"He said that he shouldn't be left too long with her, that he's been lonely for quite some time... and Matilda-"

"Oh my god." Sally sobbed, covering her mouth with her hands. "You don't mean…"

"It's the only thing that Sam said Johnny told her in relation to a timeline, of how long we've got and what he wants." Jack said carefully "I think he's going to contact you or Ric and let us know what he wants to happen next. I hate to say it but at this point we're going to have to wait until he makes his move."

"We need to tell Ric what's happened, we need him back here." Sally said, straightening.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? With everything you've just said and what with him being with Cassie-" Miles spoke carefully.

"I think if we don't tell him things could get a lot worse. And Mattie is Cassie's friend too; she'd want to know what's going on." Sally replied.

"It would be easier if you were both in the same place as well. That way we'd be able to keep an eye on you both but let Johnny know how to contact you," Jack added "We would be able to keep you both safe whilst letting Johnny think we're giving into his demands."

"Do you think Johnny will fall for that?"

"I think he's getting desperate," Jack replied "And sooner or later he's going to make a mistake."

"Hopefully one that Matilda doesn't end up paying for." Sally said quietly.

HaA-HaA-HaA

Cassie blinked her eyes blurrily as she woke up suddenly, hearing Ric swear softly from the adjacent bed as the insistent ring tone rang out through their room.

"Why didn't you shut that thing off?" Cassie moaned as she rolled over in bed, watching in amusement as Ric tripped over his sandals in his search for the mobile.

"Well I'm paying for it now, aren't I?" He replied as he finally found the offending piece of technology "Hello?"

Cassie closed her eyes and pulled the covers tighter over her as she prepared for sleep again; Ric would handle whatever it was and she was quite happy to listen to his voice as he did so.

"Hey Sal, what's up?"

"Um, yeah she is but she's just going back to sleep, why?"

"Yes, it does. Sal what's going on?"

"Ric?" Cassie asked, sitting up in bed as she listened to her friend's voice cloud with confusion "What's going on?"

"I don't know," He replied, sitting on the bed next to her "But Sal wants to speak to both of us." And with that he hit the speakerphone control on the phone and held the mobile out between the two of them "Ok Sally, you're on speaker and we're both here. Now what's going on?"

"There's been an incident with Johnny." Sally's voice sounded slightly tinny over the speakerphone but it didn't stop the reaction form the two young people.

"What sort of incident? Are you alright?" Ric said immediately.

"I'm fine, I'm still at the hospital-"

"Hospital? Why are you at the hospital?" Cassie interrupted.

"I haven't told her Sal." Ric said gently, as he looked apologetically at the girl beside him.

"Told me what?" Cassie replied sharply.

"A few days ago Johnny took Colleen hostage to try to get to me. She was fine but I got stabbed." Sally said "I'm fine now though, still a little tired and weak but otherwise I'm fine so don't worry about me Cass. You need to concentrate on yourself."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie demanded, staring angrily at Ric.

"Because I didn't want to worry anymore than you had too," Ric replied "And when I found out Sal was already conscious again in the hospital, she was out of the woods so I thought, instead of adding to your problems that I could just keep this to myself for awhile. If it had been serious I would have told you in a heartbeat but it wasn't so... I just wanted to make things a little easier on you."

"Although I don't agree with Ric not telling you I do agree with his sentiments; there was no point in worrying you any more Cassie. I'm fine now."

"Alright, then what's happened, have they caught Johnny?" Cassie asked.

"No, they haven't but he ahs been sighted." Sally said carefully.

"Well that's god isn't it?" Ric asked "They must have a better chance of finding him now."

"Ric, if I tell you this, if I tell you what's happening I need you to give me your word that the only action you'll take is to come straight back here. Come back tot he Bay and to the hospital. The police want us to stay together to decrease Johnny's chances of getting to one of us."

"Tell me what?" Ric said hesitantly.

"Sal, you're scaring me a little here. What's happened?" Cassie added.

"Not until I have your word Ric." Sally replied strongly "I need to know you'll come straight back here, and do nothing else."

"Alright I promise-" Ric began.

"And I'll make sure he keeps it," Cassie added "Now please tell us what's happened."

There was a sigh over the telephone and then Sally spoke very slowly.

"There was a sighting of Johnny a few hours ago, someone thought they saw him a few streets from Tony's place. Sam was worried about Matilda being on her own so went over to get her. Instead of finding Matilda she found Johnny."

Cassie gasped as Ric went stiff "What happened? Is she alright?"

"What about Mattie?" Ric asked his tone as icy as his posture.

"Sam's in the hospital here with a minor concussion and a couple of bruises. Johnny-" Sally took a sharp intake of breath "Johnny has taken Matilda hostage."

HaA-HaA-HaA

Hoped you liked! Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Means to an End

Summary: Johnny's tired of waiting and Sam's betrayal has put him in the perfect position to speed things up...

AN: Thanks for all the feedback and I'm sorry it's been a little while since I last updated but uni work just got on top of me. And Saiesaie, this isn't going to be the only bit of temper so don't feel let down...

Warning: Contains implied adult themes.

Chapter Four

HaA-HaA-HaA

"Hostage?" Cassie whispered.

"Johnny told Sam that he'd return Matilda in exchange for us." Sally said. "The police are hoping that Johnny will try to contact us so they want us both in the same place which means I need you to come back here Ric. Ric?"

Cassie reached over and touched Ric's shoulder gently, where he sat frozen in place on the side of her bed. Her action seemed to jolt him out of his reverie as he shot to his feet and began pacing, Cassie just managing to catch the phone that had fallen from his hands.

"Ric!"

"What's going on?" Sally asked over the phone.

"Why her?" Ric asked suddenly, coming to a jerking stop "Why Mattie? Why couldn't he have taken someone else?!"

"You don't mean that." Cassie began.

"Yes I do!" Ric hollered. "Anybody but her!"

"Ric-" Sally said gently.

"No! Not her!" Ric yelled, swinging his fist into the wall and then falling against it "Anybody but her."

Cassie carefully lay the phone down on the bed so that they could still hear Sally and went up behind her friend, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly.

"Jack isn't going to rest until they find her Ric," Sally spoke up "And as soon as the rest of the Bay finds out they'll all be helping too."

"And in the meantime Mattie's stuck alone with that creep." Ric said, his voice muffled as he hadn't moved away from the wall as he spoke.

"Jack will find her." Cassie said soothingly.

"Oh god, if he hurts her..." Ric mumbled, his fists clenching.

"Sal, we'll start packing now and be on the first bus back in the morning," Cassie said as she moved away from Ric, giving him space to cool off. "We'll come straight to the hospital."

"Good," Sally replied her voice sounding tired "And Ric I know you want to do something, and that that feeling is going to be amplified about five times because it's Mattie but you have to come here and let the police deal with this. Johnny's already threatened Colleen, stabbed me and knocked Sam out because he couldn't get what he wants. Jack says the best thing for us to do for Matilda is make it clear that we're playing along with his demands. That way he'll have no reason to hurt her."

"It's Johnny Sal," Ric said, pushing himself off from the wall "He doesn't need a reason!"

"She'll be alright." Sally replied simply.

"Sal, you sound tired. Maybe you should get some rest. We'll see you first thing in the morning." Cassie said, reaching for the phone to take it off speaker.

"Okay. I hope you both have a safe journey."

"Bye." Cassie ended the call and then turned to Ric who was staring dejectedly into space.

"What if he hurts her?" he whispered.

"Ric-"

"It'll be all my fault."

"No! It would be his fault. Ric you can't start blaming yourself for Johnny's actions."

"I'd never forgive myself." Ric said abruptly "If he hurts her I could never-"

"Ric!" Cassie interrupted, scared.

"She doesn't know how much she means to me Cass," he whispered again, looking into her eyes "She thinks it's over between us. She doesn't know that I still- that I still love her..."

Cassie walked over to him quickly and wrapped her arms around him, whispering into his ear "She will do. When this is all over and you've told her, she will do."

HaA-HaA-HaA

Mattie tried not to flinch as Johnny walked over to her, his sneer causing goose bumps all over her skin. He swatted down beside her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders in a strange gesture of comfort. The hut Johnny had taken her to was cold, and Mattie was glad of the material warmth but she'd rather be cold and have him at the opposite end of the hut to her then be warm and have him near.

"Don't want you getting cold now do I princess?" He muttered, smiling down at her with that sneer as he tucked the blanket around her. "I'd lose all my bargaining power if anything happened to you, at least at the moment. But don't you fret now... As soon as they reject my demands I'm going to show them why they should do as Johnny says." He stroked her cheek in a caress that made Mattie nauseas and then continued with a gleam in his eye that filled her with terror "You'll want them to do what I say as well. Trust me."

HaA-HaA-HaA


End file.
